Signals
by SoulSpeak
Summary: Companion piece to Say What Now! ch. 13 "Versus Zoom Special". Maybe he could just phase his hand through the damned phone but on second thought, he decided he might have it fixed. Yes, he confirmed with a nod of his head, and if whoever he chose to fix it refused, he could just kill that person. Or kill the guy anyways after.
**Ok ok ok so thank you so much for the review, InsomiacMaybe! Cause you know what I actually made something of your idea right here.**

 **This is a companion fic to Say What Now? as said in the summary, specifically ch. 13 "Versus Zoom Special". You don't necessarily have to read that first but it would help you understand this fic better. Also I believe Hunter is a little OOC, just a little bit I think but if you read "Versus Zoom Special", then you'll understand more.**

 **Anyways, the Supergirl chapter for Say What Now? is started and it's called "Super Earth or Earth Super?". **

**This was reallllllly fun to write so peace out Girl Scouts (or Boy Scouts) and enjoy!**

* * *

Hunter stood by the breach, his Earth 1 phone in the palm of his clawed hand.

The ring ding dings wouldn't stop emitting from his phone and he was just about to smash it into tiny minuscule pieces. But Cisco's freaked out reply to Iris and the red little number of texts his iMessage displayed just made him laugh.

Oh, Cisco, always the funny and uplifting guy on Team Flash.

Another alert showed and this time, Cisco was ranting off about how he couldn't delete his Jay persona from the group chat. Good thing you could only add people.

So Hunter decided to log in and see how Team Flash would react, especially Barry. He felt a certain thrill when the former hero changed his username from _Scarlet Speed_ to simply _Barry_. Coming out as the victor always felt so good. It was addicting, really.

As he guessed, Cisco completely flipped and Barry began yelling at Jay not Jay about Caitlin and a bunch of other nonsense. Iris asked about Caitlin too then left, listening to Cisco's instructions in all caps.

Laughter rumbled deep in Hunter's chest as he carefully typed out his reply and hit send. He did wonder where Barry had gotten all that speed force but at the same time, he didn't care. The more, the better or the bigger the better, the old saying went.

Cisco's text in all caps made his abs hurt. He accidentally dropped his phone after reading the Jedi Master's typo-ed response to his you're welcome. Luckily his speed allowed him to catch it before it even came close to hitting the floor.

He thought about giving his phone to Caitlin for a minute and have her quickly type out some frantic texts of something along the lines of _Help me!_ or _Guys, come and save me!_ but then there was that problem of breaches. There were none in his cave.

He barely got any Sprint signals from here as it is. Damn satellites. Or was it those towers? Well, damn those too.

Besides, his beloved Caitlin Snow still slept and although he loved that groggy and tired smile she sent him when she woke, she looked too peaceful.

His fingers flew in a fury across the iPhone keyboard, going back to correct something autocorrect "corrected" before tapping send. Double tapping the home button, he switched to Safari and searched up Earth 1's news for today.

Apparently, a murderer left a note of _Sorry my first kill was messy_ taped to a man's dead body. When he clicked on that, Safari came up with a cannot open this page because your iPhone is not connected to the Internet.

He read Safari's excuse furiously then switched back to iMessage to find the same thing. iMessage declared its pathetic excuse in little red letters. Failed to deliver it said.

And Caitlin told him Sprint was the best network.

Hunter threw the phone across the room, watching in slow motion as the screen hit the metal leg of a bed and splintered with a satisfying sound.

An urge to kill someone overwhelmed him for a second.

Blue lightning flashed and the phone sat in his palm again, his fingers tapping onto settings than wi-fi. Just as he guessed, no signal or any sort of bars.

Now, the urge became a need and he raced out. The cries of an old couple echoed in his ears as he returned to the breach.

Hunter jerked his phone forward, the swirls of trans dimensional energy swallowing it. He pulled it back. Still no bars.

As silly as it might seem for Central City's ruler, he began waving his phone around.

Still no bars.

Lightning arched off his body sporadically as he clenched his fist tight, hoping to crush the damned phone in his hand. But of course it didn't work. He was a metahuman with speed, not super strength. Maybe he could just phase his hand through it but on second thought, he decided he might have it fixed.

Yes, he confirmed with a nod of his head, and if whoever he chose to fix it refused, he could just kill that person. Or kill the guy anyways after.

Zoom sped throughout Central City, a few screams following him as he entered and left several phone stores. The first Sprint store was closed but the second wasn't. Upon arriving, several people jumped away and he nearly laughed with glee.

A whirl of chaotic sparks and he found the chosen one in the back room. The man, if he could even be called that, was a scrawny little youth, twenty years at most, and he trembled in fear, his eyes darting everywhere but Hunter.

Hunter looked at the guy's name tag. Keaton Milter.

Then Keaton fled out the back door but Zoom stopped the kid before he took a second step, his clawed hand grasping painfully onto his arm. Keaton yelped, trying to free his arm with frenzy.

"Keaton." The kid's name reverberated strangely in his mouth. A strange name, he remarked. The arm tensed in his hand, the owner growing rigid.

"Now, I'll need you to do something for me," Zoom growled out from deep within his chest.

Keaton slowly turned, his already pale face draining of color. The guy frantically shook his head, his mouth opening and closing but nothing coming out.

Quite like a fish, Hunter thought.

Hunter jerked the kid back and threw him against the wall. Before Keaton could even think about getting up, Hunter was there holding him up by his collared shirt.

The guy seemed confused at first but once he registered what had happened, he panicked.

Hunter chuckled. The poor kid's was probably flashing in front of his eyes at this point. The thought of that filled the speed demon with euphoria.

"Let me rephrase that," Zoom said in a low grating voice, "I need you to do something for me."

Lucky for him, Keaton's refusal turned to frantic nods.

"Good," Zoom praised, his voice reaching a higher pitch. "I'll need you to fix my phone for me."

The kid stared at Hunter, fear vanishing as confusion took over his features. He squinted his eyebrows. "What..?"

Unforutnately for him, that was the wrong thing to say.

Zoom tightened his grip on Keaton's collar, as he realized his mistake, and shook him back and forth. Hunter relished the cold heart pounding fear in the kid's eyes as his arms groped aimlessly, flailing around.

Hunter finally dropped the kid after throwing him against the wall. Better not give him brain damage.

Keaton scrambled to his feet, arms held up in a defensive position. Hunter cocked his head, waiting for the kid's answer.

"Ok, a-alright!" The kid cried, his voice trembling. "I'll fix your phone for you! J-just tell me what's wrong."

Hunter left the Sprint store after giving a brief explanation of his problems, minus the whole terrorizing Team Flash with creepy text messages thing.

He gave the guy the night to fix his phone.

When he returned back to his lair, his found Caitlin bright eyed and awake. A little attempt at casual chit chat with her didn't go so well. She gave him that warning glare and so, he left but only because of his affection for her.

Morning came in a blur of restless sleep and he payed the store a visit.

The next day, several murders at the Sprint store made the front page of the news and Hunter needed a new phone.

* * *

 **Ok and that's done! Sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed but ehhhhh.**

 **I knew a guy named Keaton once...**

 **Lololol the ending. Poor Hunter broke his phone and now he has no way of contacting Team Flash again...**

 **Unless...**

 **OMG IDEA!**

 **Ok bye guys. Review please?**


End file.
